Frankie Foster
Madame Foster's 22-year-old granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order. In spite of Mr. Herriman's fussiness and fixation with rules and cleanliness, having to take care of everyone and everything in the house, and Bloo's mischief-making (all of which cause her tremendous stress), she is usually very friendly and easy-going. And though she may seem accurately described as a big sister to Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco but enemies with Mac and sometimes best friends with him. She is voiced by Grey Delisle. Occupation: Madame Foster's Grandmother, Big sister of the imaginary friends, Mac's enemy, and sometimes friend Goal: To get Mac arrested until reviving him (succeeded) Relatives: Madame Foster (grandmother) Allies: Mac Foster (sometimes), Bloo, (occasionally), Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman Enemies: Bloo (occasionally), Mac (formerly) Likes: working at Foster's, spanking Mac (sometimes), Defenestrating Mac until apologizing to him, Mac in jail until releasing, Mac doing mean things to her (sometimes), torturing Mac (sometimes), putting Mac in time-out (sometimes), Mac (sometimes), working around the place, "The Loved and the Loveless," punk rock, web-design, creating and maintaining Foster's web-page, Madame Foster's home-baked cookies, having a social life, Mac's kindness (sometimes), Mac hurting her feelings (sometimes), Mac bullying her (sometimes) Dislikes: Mac doing nice things for her (sometimes), kissing Mac (sometimes), Duchess' temper tantrums, Mr. Herriman's constant over-enforcing of the house rules, Terrence and his bullying, imaginary friends causing trouble, being overworked and stressed, Bloo's get rich quick schemes, Mac having to suffer (formerly) Weapons: Broom, hooves Fate: Start a new life after Mac got executed and then revived (Cheese A Go-Go) Quote: Leave Foster's, Mac, and whatever you do, NEVER RETURN! We're enemies and I HATE YOU! Goodbye, Mac, I will never see you again for the rest of my life! I hope you get executed! You don't deserve to be in our kingdom anymore! It's all your fault! Everyone at Foster's hates you now! Goodbye forever! (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes by Shadowgate) I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, Mac. So, I'll revive you, and I hope you will accept my apology and forgiveness that I lost my hatred on you. You've been a good boy. Everything wasn't your fault. It was all because of my enemies. And we will love you, really. Okay? Good. Now we're friends again. Right? Right. I promise I'll never let you die again. You're finally welcomed back to us, my friend. Welcome home. Gallery Frankie_Foster_(FHFIF).jpg|Frankie in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" Frankie_Foster.jpg Frankie_fosters_home_for_imaginary_friends.png Quotes "Ah, Mac! You're the best!" "Aah! I almost forgot. Thanks, Mac, you're the best." "Hello, Mac. It's so nice to see you under the sea and be part of my world. Ready to go swimming and exploring underwater with me, Mac?" "I love you, Mac." "My little Mac took a nap, and later on, I went to change his diaper. Just as I was taking the old diaper off, he sprayed poop all over me." (Frankie giggles, snorts) "You get on my dress, Sugar, and I'll change your diapers." (Frankie Whinnies, Snorts) "What you need is an older sibling to take care of you. It's not Terrence. I was hoping I could." "I may not be your mother, but I'll always do what's best for you, dear. Remember, I'm here for you." List of things Frankie likes to do to Mac and do with him 1. Spank Mac (The Trouble With Scribbles) until he learns a lesson 2. Put Mac in time-out until he can behave 3. Denies Mac food and water until further notice 4. Kick Mac out of Foster's for jumping on Madame Foster's bed, and orders him to leave Foster's and never return and let him behave (Crime After Crime) 5. Send Mac to jail until freeing him (Crime After Crime, Cheese A Go-Go, and Ticket to Rod) 6. Defenestrate Mac by throwing him out the window, orders him to leave Foster's and never return for jumping on Frankie's bed (Ticket to Rod) Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Mac's Usual Friends Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes who are rivals with other Heroes Category:Humans Category:NatureRules1